


Changes

by daggersandribbons



Series: Gotham U! [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breathplay, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pupward, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Unplanned Pregnancy, a baby is born, conveniently placed lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Things are changing for the group and things will never be the same





	Changes

Ivy paced around the swings while Oswald slipped his phone in his pocket. The park was her happy place, it had swings and plenty of plants. 

“I know it takes about ten minutes to get here from campus, so you better just tell me who the dad is before everyone starts asking a million questions. Babs will be back any second and I’m certain that she blabbed.” He said, acting as if he hadn’t texted Ed the news. Ivy didn’t respond. 

“Come on tell me! Is it Zsasz? Alvarez? Someone else?”

“Why would it be someone else?!” She snapped. Oswald sighed. 

“Alright, well who...y’know finished in you last?” He asked. Talking about hetero sex made him uncomfortable, it was a foreign world for him. 

“I’m not discussing this with you, you’re like my big brother.” She responded as Barbara ran over, grocery bag swishing. 

“Okay so I got a pregnancy test and some snacks. I know you said you already took one but it couldn’t hurt to take another.” 

By the time Ivy came back from the bathroom, the entire group was there. Ed and Oswald were on the swings, Barbara was sitting on the slide, Zsasz was nervously munching on snacks and holding Alvarez’s hand. The blonde stood up and walked over to Ivy, reading the test in her hands. 

“Well, she’s definitely pregnant.” Barbara stated. 

“Well whose is it?” Zsasz asked. His face was kinda expressionless, neither happy or sad.

“Victor have you taken a health class...like ever?” She scolded. He shrugged. 

“I skipped that one most days, it was boring.” 

“It’s definitely his.” Ed muttered. 

“Can everyone please leave? I need to talk to the boys alone. Pengy, I’ll call you tomorrow. Babs, I’ll be over in the morning.” Ivy sniffled. 

From the park, Oswald and Ed decided to make a late night grocery run. 

“Whose do you think it is?” Oswald inquired as he compared cereals. Ed liked Cheerios, but Oswald liked the s’mores cereal. Oswald generally ate more cereal, but Ed liked to take some to snack on during class. 

“I’m not sure, though given Ivy and Zsasz’s general airheadedness I’d bet it’s h- LOOK AT THOSE DEALS! Fifty cents for a box of macaroni and cheese? We need like seven!” 

Oswald giggled, seeing Ed so giddy was heartwarming. 

“My love I don’t think we need that many. We eat it maybe twice a month and a box is almost too much for us unless we’re both high, but grab two boxes.” 

During the day, there were too many people for Ed to roam and check out the deals. But at night the grocery store was nearly empty. 

“I personally wouldn’t put it past Detective Dick to slip up. But I also know that I’ve never once seen condoms at Ivys apartment, so it’s a toss up for sure.” Oswald commented. 

In the morning Ed didn’t have class, so while Oswald slept in he decided to cook breakfast. A soft groan as Oswald dropped his phone on the ground, but he made no attempt to pick it back up and instead rolled over. Ed picked the phone up, glancing at the screen. He had four missed texts.

 **Ivy P. 3:30 AM** : _I can’t sleep. They were kind but I can’t help thinking that they’re upset with me._

 **V. Zsasz 4:03 AM** : _come over when you wake up and we can smoke, need someone to talk to_

 **Barbara K. 7:40 AM** : _Well she’s definitely preggers. Took her to the doctor, she’s 6 weeks._

 **Barbara K. 7:43 AM** : _I’m starting a bet on whose kid it is. $10 minimum. Ask Nygma if he wants in too._

Ed tapped Oswald’s head.

“You have four texts.”

“Do any of them say I’m rich and famous?” Oswald muttered, trying to stay asleep. 

“No?” Ed replied quizzically. 

“Then they can wait.” 

“Well even if you’re not going to check them, breakfast is almost done and eggs make the dorm stink if you microwave them.” The taller male said. He was almost back to the kitchen when he heard Oswald sarcastically mutter “you’re stinky” under his breath. Ed turned back on his heel and glomped onto the man under the blankets. Oswald actually liked how Ed smelled even without a shower. His natural musk was comforting. 

“I’m stinky? Hardly one of your best insults.” He peppered kisses onto Oswald’s neck. 

“God you really do love a neck.” His boyfriend yawned. Of course Ed loved Oswald’s neck. It was swanlike and pale like the finest porcelain, with a prominent vein that Ed was currently running his warm tongue down. Oswald couldn’t help but just out a soft moan. 

“Alright I’m up.” He muttered.

“Looks like something else is up too.” Ed giggled, cupping Oswald’s package. 

“Gonna do something about it?” He groaned, grinding against Ed’s palm. With a wicked grin, Ed stood up. 

“Maybe after breakfast, which I need to go finish cooking.” He sauntered off while Oswald rolled out of bed. While Ed cooked the other man checked his texts and replied to them. 

On the menu was breakfast wraps made with eggs, ground sausage, cheese, and hash browns. Before meeting Ed, Oswald had never eaten salsa with eggs. He thought salsa was reserved for chips but since Ed urged him to try it he was hooked. 

“So what’s your plan for your day off?”

“Well I have a very riveting day planned of catching up on some tv and cleaning the bathroom.” 

“Sounds wild. I should probably go over to Zsasz’s before he freaks out soon.” 

Usually some sort of sound was pouring through Zsasz and Alvarez’s dorm, but it was dead silent. Oswald opened the door to find Alvarez eating a bowl of oatmeal and watching the news. 

“Victor is in the closet smoking himself into asphyxia.” He informed. Oswald entered the closet and sat on the floor across from his friend. 

“What’s wrong? You and Detective Dick on the rocks?” He inquired. Zsasz shook his head. 

“No. In fact he said he’d support the kid whether it’s mine or his, and that he still loves Ivy and me.”

“Okay? That sounds great! What’s the problem?” 

“The problem is I’m pretty sure its mine. Granted the last time we all had sex, neither of us finished in her. But before that...there were a few times I got lonely while Alvarez was working on school. Ivy and I would hang out and smoke and...well one thing led to another and we had sex, then we made out, then we had sex again. That’s kinda been our routine on days it’s just us and well damn it Alvarez prefers me sans rubber so sometimes it slipped my mind!” Zsasz admitted. Oswald’s jaw dropped. 

“Didn’t you stay with her for like three days like a month ago?!” 

“Well yeah, but the third night Alvarez came over and lived out some fantasy he saw in porn with her while I manned the camera. They’re into this science-y thing involving-“

“Enough! I just heard four things I didn’t want to hear in one sentence!” Oswald paused to take a deep breath. “You are an idiot. I swear you don’t even think sometimes! What’d you just think the girl who rallies against pharmaceutical companies is on birth control? Jesus honestly Victor.” 

But Zsasz was just as headstrong, and he wouldn’t let Oswald be right. 

“You cant possibly think I’m not fully aware of what’s going on. I’m sure as hell not ready for this, none of us are but we have nine months to get over it. Like it or not I’m going to be a dad and I have a shit ton to learn before then...so wanna smoke a blunt?”

Properly stoned, Oswald and Zsasz took a walk to a nearby gas station for some slushies. Outside of the building was an elderly couple with a laundry basket with six puppies. 

“Oh my god Victor look!” Oswald gushed. He approached the couple. 

“Hi there! I see you’re interested in the puppies, they are awfully cute.” The older woman greeted. Zsasz reached into the basket to pet the dogs. Five of the puppies leaped at his hand and licked, while one kept its attention on Oswald. 

“They are so cute! Why are you getting rid of them?” The dark haired male inquired. 

“We live in the assisted living down the road and our resident dog Fancy had these babies. We can’t keep seven dogs, but rather than send them to the animal shelter we’re trying to find loving homes ourselves. Fancy is a bulldog and the other dog was a Boston terrier. They all have names but they’re young enough that you could teach them a new name.” The woman explained. 

“What’s their names?” Zsasz asked. 

“From left to right: Penelope, Cookie, Max, Mabel, Bear, And Edward.” The puppy staring at Oswald was named Edward, how fitting. Oswald reached down and pet Edward, scratching behind his ear. 

Zsasz and Oswald went into the gas station, the puppies still on their minds. 

“Should I get the puppy? It was so cute and its name is Edward!” Oswald questioned as he filled his cup with cherry slush.

“I say do it. Alvarez and I are going to have a baby in less than a year. Get the puppy and we can all prepare together.” Zsasz replied. So along with a slush and a bag of chips, Oswald bought a puppy. 

When they arrived at the dorm, Ed was cleaning the shower. The puppy was all tuckered out, so Oswald placed him in the laundry basket on top of the clothes. 

“Hey sweetheart, could you check to see if your sleep pants are in the basket? I didn’t see them in there.” 

Ed washed his hands then approached the basket. He nearly missed the puppy at first, but then Edward woke up and pressed his wet nose into Ed’s hand. 

“Oswald? What the hell is this? Is this a dog? Why is there a dog in our laundry basket?”

“Baby, there was an old couple selling puppies at the gas station.” Oswald started. Ed should’ve known he was up to something when he started using pet names. He tilted his head and examined the wrinkly pup. 

“What’s its name?” He asked. Oswald grinned.

“That’s the funny part! His name is Edward.” He could tell Ed wasn’t thrilled, which meant he’d have to do damage control. So Oswald backed his boyfriend against the wall and lightly wrapped his hands around Ed’s neck, gradually adding pressure. Nothing got his motor revving like being choked. Once he felt Ed’s cock straining against the fabric of his pants, he released his grip. 

“Can we keep the puppy?” Oswald asked, batting his eyelashes. Ed chuckled darkly. Timid Ed had left the building, this was sexually charged Ed. 

“Bend over the counter and I’ll let you have a hundred puppies.”

With haste Oswald stripped naked and bent over the kitchen counter. Ed marveled at the sight, his true love on display and only for him. He quickly buried his face into his partners ass, licking and sucking like a starved man. 

“A-Ah! You treat me so well!” Oswald yelped. It wasn’t the sexiest thing he could’ve said, but it was certainly true. No one had treated him so kindly, from the sex to the look in Ed’s eye when they saw each other, Oswald knew he was loved. Ed noticed Oswald rutting against the counter, so he pulled away. 

“Turn around, I want to make you forget your name.” Oswald complied. All around the dorm they had stashed travel sized bottles of lube for easy access. Nothing worse than getting all worked up just to have to wait a few crucial seconds. With slicked up digits, Ed craned them up inside of Oswald. It wasn’t completely necessary as the couple had sex almost every day, but Ed’s slender fingers grazed something within Oswald that he himself could not reach. 

“Feels great bu- _fuck!_ ” Oswald cried out as Ed grazed his prostate. He whined as Ed enjoyed the display in front of him. An Oswald that wanted nothing to but to be wrecked by his boyfriend. Watching him squirm was fun for awhile, but his cock unapologetically reminded him that there was more to do. 

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Ed groaned, stroking his cock with a lube slicked hand. Oswald stared up at Ed with wide, inquisitive eyes. 

“ _Please_ I need it.” He whined. It wasn’t a very convincing argument, but for Ed it was more than enough. He smirked as he entered, watching Oswald’s jaw go slack. There wasn’t much dialogue between the two, they were too busy sticking their tongues down each other’s throats.

This wasn’t a slow and romantic session, this was fast and rough. Ed’s balls slapped against Oswald’s tight ass, chasing the feeling of desperation and desire. Screw cocaine and other drugs, being like this with him was Ed’s drug of choice. 

“Eddie!” Oswald mewled. He gripped Ed’s shoulder, a sure sign that Ed was hitting the right spot and that he was barreling towards the finish. 

“That’s it baby, I’ve got you.” Ed murmured. Oswald pulled him forward and they kissed as his cum painting both of their stomachs. The warmth was enough to send Ed over, filling Oswald with his load. 

~

The rest of the summer went by fast and the school year started up once again. Before they knew it, it was September. Ivy was officially eighteen weeks pregnant, which meant ultrasounds! Her first ultrasound only Alvarez and Zsasz were allowed to come but now she was allowing whoever wanted to attend. This time it just happened to be Ed and Oswald. Ed agreed to drive her to the appointment, which meant that Oswald decided he had to tag along. 

“Do you get to know the gender today?” Oswald gushed. 

“Not this week, ugh I’m walking like you.” She complained. Pregnancy had gave Ivy swollen ankles, making her waddle. It had also gave her an adorable baby bump. 

“Yeah. Teenage trauma, sex without a condom same thing.” He paused. “Just be warned, Ed’s uncomfortable about having a pregnant person in his car so he will most likely spout off baby facts he learned.”

Oswald unlocked Ed’s car and they got in. Ed arrived moments later.

“Sorry I was late, lecture ran long. We were talking about fingerprints, speaking of which did you know your baby has fingerprints of its own now?” He asked. Ivy chuckled, she liked hearing weird little facts about the being in her stomach. 

“No I didn’t know that, but I think I felt a kick last night.” She informed. Oswald’s eyes lit up. 

“She’s kicking?!” Of course he was just guessing the gender, yet another thing Barbara had a bet running on. There was a bet for the gender, the father, the birth date, and whether the baby’s name was going to be plant related. 

“It was just one kick, I’m not even sure it was that. Ugh I feel like hell, and later Zsasz and I have to go see his grandma. I’m lucky Alvarez’s parents live four states away.” Ivy complained. Zsasz was raised by his grandma, and she was arguably his best friend. When Ivy found out she was pregnant, he blabbed to his grandma almost immediately. 

Ed decided to join in on the ultrasound viewing, he’d never seen a real one. The doctor waved the wand around her jelly covered stomach and the baby appeared. 

“And there’s your baby! Oop, looks like it’s tired swimming around in there, yawning and such.” The nurse mused. Ivy grinned, while Oswald looked utterly concerned. 

“So it yawned?” Oswald asked. Of course babies needed to breathe, but he just assumed they breathed when the mother breathed until birth. 

“Oh yes, at this stage they can yawn and hiccup. They also may be able to kick, punch, and roll.” The nurse informed. 

“Is there any way you could tell the gender? I know it’s a little early.” 

The wand got swirled around some more. 

“I’m sorry dear but not today, seems like baby is being shy and covering the genital region.” 

“Maybe it is Detectives.” Oswald muttered. 

As things stood:   
Team Alvarez is dad: Barbara, Ed  
Team Zsasz is dad: Oswald (Alvarez and Zsasz said they were too dignified to bet on a thing like that, but the same couldn’t be said for the other bets)  
Team boy: Zsasz, Ed  
Team girl: Oswald, Alvarez, Barbara  
Team plant name: Barbara, Oswald, Ed

“Yeah, if it was Zsasz’s it’d probably be penis first to the world.” Ed added. 

“Assuming that it’s a boy. I still think it’s a baby girl.” Oswald retorted. 

“Hush both of you. As long as he or she or whatever they choose to identify as are healthy and happy, I’m happy.” Ivy said. At first she was terrified, but as the days went by she became excited for the bundle of joy. 

“Everything seems healthy and if baby is less shy next week, we may be able to determine the gender.” 

From the appointment they all went to the mall. Ivy needed some maternity tops, Oswald needed a new SD card, and Ed was just along to browse. Getting a SD card was a straightforward task, so while Ivy shopped the boys decided to look around a baby store for a gift. 

“I have to get her one before Barbara does, if she gives a gift first I’ll get stuck in a gift giving competition.” Oswald explained. 

“It’s cute how competitive you get.” Ed chuckled, pressing his lips to his boyfriends cheek. 

“What else is cute about me?” The shorter man giggled as they walked into Alex and April, a baby clothing and toy store. Buying a gift for a baby sounded easy, but it proved to be so much more difficult. There were so many choices.

“What size onesie do we buy? I’d say newborn but what if the baby is too big for it? Or too small?” Ed murmured as he browsed a rack. Oswald examined a box before presenting it to Ed, his face twisted up in confusion and disgust. 

“Does she need nipple cream? God I hope not. Surely breastfeeding can’t be that heinous. I mean you’ve sucked on my nipples before and I don’t think it did any damage.” Ed took the box from him to read the label. 

“Says that breastfeeding can cause nipple dryness, cracking, and/or...oh god bleeding? Jesus I hope for her sake that she’ll formula feed.”

“Oh you know she won’t, she’s into all that natural crap. Still I don’t want to be that person who gets her a way too personal gift. It needs to be something sentimental but not creepy.”

“Penguin plush? Ooh look this one is holding a flower!”

The day Ivy found out the gender it was if she planned for everyone to be unavailable. Alvarez had class, as did Ed. Zsasz had agreed to help his grandma move a couch. Oswald had a test to take, and Barbara’s alarm had been miraculously shut off. They all met up at Ivy’s apartment. 

“There’s no way she doesn’t know. She can play dumb all she wants but my alarm was working before she came over last night.” Barbara muttered as she picked the lock. 

“Do we really have to pick the lock? I know where the spare key is.” Alvarez asked, but he was shushed as she turned the knob. In the apartment sat Ivy, eating pizza. 

“Oh hey guys!” She said coyly. 

“Don’t hey us, we know what you did Miss Pepper.” Oswald started. 

“And judging by that envelope sticking out of your purse and the tear smudged makeup, you learned the gender today.” Ed added. Barbara started towards the purse before Ivy lobbed a pillow at her. 

“Alright, alright fine! I’ll tell you but only if you keep your mouths shut about it, I don’t want other people to be influenced by gender if they choose to get a gift for the baby shower.” Ivy sighed. 

The group sat on the couch while Ivy retrieved the ultrasound photos. Printed on one of the photos in tiny letters was the word BOY. Zsasz and Ed high fived, and everyone started thinking of names despite her not asking. 

“Aww little Kale Pepper.” Barbara chuckled.

“I like Sprout Pepper better,” Ed chimed in. 

“Knowing the potential fathers and their affinity for action-thrillers, Diablo Pepper is more likely...heh i didn’t even mean for that to be a joke.” Oswald added, followed up by “are you giving the baby your last name or the dads? Or are you doing some weird new age thing and doing all three names? Because I’ve got to tell you if that’s the case then you better pick a short first name because Pepper-Alvarez-Zsasz is a mouthful”

“I-I hadn’t thought about that part. I’ll probably do mine and the fathers, or maybe just mine. After all I am the one carrying him.” Ivy replied. The group hung out for awhile, and slowly but surely they went back to their own living arrangements. 

Oswald slipped his coziest pajama pants on and shucked off his shirt, Ed was already in bed doing a word search. The shorter male crawled into bed beside him and snuggled up.

~  
Like a roller coaster, with every up came a sharp down. Ivy got into a car accident and while the baby was unharmed, she broke her ankle and her family demanded she move home until the baby’s birth. To make matters worse, before they knew it it was parent visiting week. 

This wasn’t a problem for Oswald, he’d lost his parents long ago, but for the rest of the group it was stressful. Alvarez’s dad tried way too hard to seem cool to his sons peers, which Zsasz found adorable but his partner didn’t think was so endearing. Since Zsasz was adopted by his grandma, she came to visit. Good ole Granny Zsasz, she was a sweet woman who babied her grandson. 

Then there was Amy Nashton. She was a kind hearted woman, but a product of the small town, small minded ideations she grew up with. It’s a lot more difficult to be used to something you’ve never encountered. 

“Ozzie, can you please get the dog off the bed? He’s going to get fur everywhere.” Ed asked as he lit a candle. 

“Sure thing _buddy_.” Oswald remarked. He was a little bitter and had been since Ed informed him that Amy didn’t know they were dating. Coming out could be scary and he knew that, but part of Oswald didn’t understand. Had his parents still been alive, he would’ve jumped at the chance to tell them he was in love. There was also the voice in the back of his head that said that Ed was too good for him, why would he tell his mom about such a joke?

“It’s just two days, and she’s not even sleeping here.” Ed repeated, like he had a million times. 

“You say that, but I bet that something happens with her hotel and she suddenly has to stay here. What do we do then my genius friend?” Oswald huffed

“Oswald. Stop it. I love you so much, you mean the world to me and I promise I will tell her. You just have to let me do it on my own time.” The tall man approached his boyfriend and kissed him. 

“Do you love enough to take a shower with me? Well you don’t have to take a whole one, just join me after I wash my hair.” Ed knew what that meant, it meant that his bird was offering something special. Plus with an hour before they were supposed to meet with the others for a parent brunch it wouldn’t hurt to hop in the shower for a little bit. 

With a whistle Oswald summoned Ed into the bathroom. Ed liked his showers temperate but learned to deal with the scalding waters Oswald bathed with. Disrobing and stepping in, Ed adjusted the dials which earned him an eye roll from his boyfriend.

“Washing my hair with that hot of water makes it look weird. Plus I figured you’d only want one hot thing on your face.” He joked, chuckling as he lathered the green apple scented soap in his hair. 

“You gonna give it to me? Paint my face like the slut I am for you.” Oswald always tried so hard to be the dominant in every relationship he had, so it felt nice to play the part of the willing submissive sometimes. Ed had been the only person he’d trusted to see this side of him. Now he was going to show his love by swallowing his boyfriends cock, the halfway point between a handjob and getting railed in the ass. 

He kissed the bell-end of Ed’s cock before licking the underside. Ed never got tired of this, if he could spend all day fucking and being fucked he would. 

Oswald doesn’t even need to look at Ed’s face- eyes fluttering shut and mouth slightly agape- to know that he’s loving this. Soapy water slid down the tall mans arched back, moaning every pet name he had for Oswald. His balls began to tremble as he neared his climax. 

“Good. Little. Bird!” Ed grunted, taking hold of his cock and stroking himself until he covered Oswald’s face in the sticky, white fluid. He helped him onto his feet and kissed his forehead before taking a few deep breaths. 

“Is the place we’re meeting at a casual establishment or dressy?” He panted. 

“Casual, but like going to grandmas for dinner casual.” Oswald replied as Ed stepped out of the shower. “Make sure Edwards food bowl is full too, we don’t want him trying to eat a shoe again.” 

There at a table sat Alvarez, his dad Jesus Alvarez, Zsasz, his grandmother Fern Jones, Ed, his mom Amy Nashton, and Oswald. With Ed not yet telling his mom about his relationship, Oswald had no real reason to be there but his boyfriend insisted he still come. 

“Nice to see you again Jesus! Surprised you’re still kicking after that bar crawl we did last time. You were sooo cross faded.” Zsasz greeted. Jesus was your average hardworking man, but he had a tendency to do whatever Zsasz and his sons other friends suggested because he wanted to seem cool to them. 

“Cross faded?” Fern inquired. 

“Hey Nana Fern, look they have that honey you like.” Oswald distracted. The brunch went off almost without a hitch. Zsasz noticed that as the time passed, Oswald was becoming more and more uncomfortable and when Oswald was uncomfortable...he drank. Parents week was hard on him, losing his mom and his dad in such a short period meant he’d never even gotten to share something like this with them. As he sipped his mimosa that was more champagne than orange juice (thanks to a bribe to the waitress) his verbal filter switched off. 

“So Ms. Nashton which of Gotham’s hotels are you staying at this time?” Alvarez inquired.

“Actually there was a mixup and my reservation got cancelled so I guess I’m going to have to bunk with Eddie!” Amy chuckled. Oswald nearly spat out his mimosa. 

“You’re kidding right?” He exclaimed. The group shared looks of confusion and worry. Sensing the tension, Zsasz tried to fix his best friends problem. 

“Yeah! That’s bullshit that your reservation got cancelled, right Oswald?” 

“I meant-“

“Yeah, yeah we know. Just eat your toast.” 

After brunch Ed, Amy, and Oswald headed back to the dorm. The first thing that caught her eye was that there was only one bed, but two people. 

“Eddie,” Amy started while Oswald was in the bathroom. “Why is there only one bed?”

Ed tensed up, everything he’d rehearsed flying out the window. 

“I sleep on the couch. It’s actually more comfortable than the bed I had. B-But I’m sure that Oswald won’t mind sharing a bed with me for a night or two.” She seemed to believe him. When Oswald exited the bathroom he let Edward out of his pet taxi. The bulldog trotted over to the shoes Amy had just taken off and started sniffing at them. 

“Aw who is this?” Amy asked. Edward blinked at her with his big eyes and peed directly on her shoes, then went and laid in his comfy spot by the vent in the kitchen.

“Oswald! I told you to let him out before we left.” Ed scolded. 

“He’s a baby with a small bladder. You can’t expect him to not have an accident a few times. Don’t get upset with him.” Oswald responded as he walked further away from the shoes, with no intention on fixing the issue. This was becoming clear to Ed.

“If it was your shoes, you’d be irate. It’s childish for you to ignore the situation.” 

“Oh really?” Oswald asked. The calm before the storm, his anger fully depended on how Ed answered him. 

“Yeah. You don’t get to be a brat for the sake of it. Now go to the bathroom so we can talk.” Ed demanded. The sudden dominance was a huge plus for Oswald, he’d already forgotten why he was mad by the time Ed was locking the door behind them. Without saying a word, the taller male bent Oswald over the sink and spanked him. He wanted to yelp, but that would only draw suspicion. 

“Learned your lesson yet?” He hissed, pushing his glasses up before landing another smack to his boyfriends ass.

“Nope.” Oswald said, ending the word with a pop. The role of the brat was one he played well. He pulled his pants off which revealed the fact that Oswald was wearing a lace thong. A low chuckle escaped Ed’s throat.

“Christ your ass is eating those. Now I do our laundry, so I know you have plenty of other options. Did you think you would just flash a peek and tease me, knowing I couldn’t touch you?” 

That hadn’t been Oswald’s intention, he’d honestly just grabbed a pair from the clean laundry he hadn’t put up yet, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? 

“Maybe I did. Maybe I wanted to watch you squirm while you play the role of the good boy you’re anything but.” He pulled the light blue lace down and stuck his ass out. 

“I should leave you in here like this.” Ed muttered as he ran his finger down Oswald’s spine. But he wouldn’t leave Oswald in such a state, he knew that his partner was acting up because the day was difficult for him and just getting worse. 

For a moment Oswald thought Ed may follow through with his threat until he felt a hot and wet swipe across his hole. He let out a sharp whine, promptly remembering his future mother in law was in the next room. Throwing their hand soap into the shower, he let out a fake exasperated groan. 

“Damn it! The shower broke again?! We’ve got to fix this now.” He monologued. Ed wanted to laugh, Oswald’s words sounded so staged. A fat bead of pre-cum rolled down the standing mans shaft as Ed lovingly ran his tongue around the sensitive flesh. 

Oswald gripped the sink as Ed slipped the tip of his tongue inside of him. The feeling of Ed slowly thrusting his tongue in and out turned his brain to mush. 

“I love you.” He murmured as took Ed made a pleased humming noise. As much as Oswald was adoring this, he figured that he should fast track this. So he took his cock into his hand and started stroking. However, he had miscalculated just how long it would take to finish. With Eds hot tongue, the expert movements of his own hand (because let’s face it, no one was better at jacking off Oswald than Oswald), and the sheer danger of being caught; Mr. Cobblepot didn’t last much longer. 

As thick ropes of cum spurted from Oswald’s cock, Ed pulled away and pressed his lips onto the left asscheek before sinking his teeth in. The black haired man couldn’t help but let out a loud cry. While Oswald recovered, Ed walked over to the shower. He turned it on for a few seconds then shut it off. 

“Thank God we fixed that shower.”

Ed loved his mom, but he didn’t love keeping secrets from her. Even as a child he’d tell on himself eventually. 

“These pancakes are great Amy.” Oswald commented before stuffing a forkful into his mouth. 

“Thank you Oswald! The secret is a little vanilla extract.” She hummed, plating some silver dollar pancakes for Edward. As Oswald poured syrup and Amy reached for the butter, Ed felt inspired to speak his truth. 

“Pancakes are such a good breakfast food. Sweet but not too sweet and perfectly fluffy-“ he paused to glance up at their confused faces. “-plus you have your choice of toppings. Some like butter, some like syrup. I-I personally like both...well I know that isn’t the best analogy for the point I’m trying to prove but well-“ 

“Eddie, I know. I’ve known for awhile.” Amy interrupted. 

“What?! How? I didn’t even know until I met Oswald.” Ed stammered. 

“Well you never really had any male friends growing up and there were a few times I caught your eye following my bosses butt when you came in. The older, more rugged one. Not Tim.” 

Ed’s face was beet red and Oswald was tickled pink. This was the cutest exchange he’d ever witnessed. 

“Plus I know you weren’t fixing the shower. There were literally zero tool noises and i could hear every word you two were saying. Eddie was never the best at whispering when he gets excited.” 

After that things were normal for them. Amy got dropped off at the train station then Ed headed to a study group while Oswald went to the library to use the computer lab. It would be exactly ten days later that their normal day to day would be disrupted. 

“Edward!” Oswald exclaimed in frustration, waking Ed from his nap and leading him to his boyfriend. 

“What?” He yawned. The shorter male huffed. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was scolding him for not staying still. He wouldn’t even be getting a bath right now had he not decided to roll on a dead bird like it was a personal massager.”

“I’ve always thought the term personal in that context meant like personal pleasure.” Ed admitted. 

“Does that really matter right now? No? Okay great! Now hold this miniature Stay Puft marshmallow man and chase him when he slips away because all this up and down is fucking hell on my knees.” Oswald instructed. Ed’s help made the task a million times easier, and Edward was now as clean as a bulldog could possibly get. 

A loud banging at the front door startled the three, Edward especially. He growled and barked until Oswald came to the door. 

“OPEN YOUR DOOR YOU FU- oh good you’re here! Ivy’s stepmom called us, they’re taking her to the hospital so we need to leave like now. You and Ed can ride with us.” Zsasz explained, breathing heavily to catch up. 

“Eddie get your shoes on, if we miss the birth of our niece or nephew I’ll never forgive myself!” Oswald called out as he slipped on his sandals. The car ride was silent and tense. While Oswald napped and Ed listened to his boyfriends MP3 player, Zsasz and Alvarez sat in the front staring straight ahead. 

“Alv-”

“No no, I need to start. We both know that today we’re finding out something major, but that doesn’t mean we won’t be in love afterwards. We’ll be two dads and a mom, three people in love with each other and raising a beautiful baby.” 

“I agree...but what if it’s me?”

“What?”

“You’ve planned all of this out with you as the biological dad and I get it, you’d be the responsible choice for the fates to pick...but it could very well be me.”

When they arrived, Ivy had been in labor for nearly two hours and wasn’t the happiest camper to see her group. 

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?!” She yelled as Zsasz ran to her right side and Alvarez stayed at her left. 

“There was a train then I had to stop because Oswald and I had to pee.” Alvarez explained.

“Oh? Try PISSING A BOWLING BALL OUT!” 

“Ivy Pepper you are being really bitchy.” Oswald interjected, and everyone gave him a look that told him to kiss his ass goodbye. After a push and some heavy breathing, Ivy had her rebuttal. 

“Pengy, I invite you to go stand at the end of the bed.” She breathed. 

“I’m not scared! I’ve seen birth videos before.” Oh but it was so different when it was your female best friend. Oswald dashed over to Ed as Ivy let out a pained laugh. 

Three more pushes was all it took until the baby boy came into the world. The potential dads were focused on Ivy, so while the doctors made sure the baby was okay Ed peeked to see the skin tone.

“Looks like you were correct Os,” he commented. The doctor handed the baby over to Ivy. Alvarez smiled over at Zsasz, whose eyes were welling up with tears. Victor Zsasz prided himself on never crying. He didn’t cry when he broke his leg, he didn’t cry when he nearly lost his grandma in a car accident, and he certainly didn’t cry at happy things but the sight of his newborn son tugged at his heart strings. 

Six pounds and one ounce with wide brown eyes, he looked like a tiny Zsasz with Ivy’s eyes. Oswald gently ran his thumb over Ed’s as they stayed on the sideline and watched this precious moment. When Alvarez and Zsasz stepped out to get some food from the cafeteria, the couple decided to step forward to view the newborn. Sweat misted Ivy’s face and her red locks were pulled into a bun. Her head was slumped against a folded up pillow. 

“Hey you did it.” Oswald congratulated. 

“Yep, little Sterling Reid Pepper-Zsasz.” She murmured, her son laying against her chest. Sterlings eyes were alert, staring straight ahead at Ed. The tall man waved with two fingers as a middle aged nurse with a teddy bear pin on her scrubs entered the room. 

“Looks like mister Sterling may want to eat, are you comfortable with trying to breastfeed?” She inquired. Ivy nodded. 

“Absolutely, I want to get us into a good breastfeeding routine as soon as possible.” The red-head stated. Quickly snapping the shoulder buttons on her gown, Ivy pulled the thin fabric under her arms and exposed her pale breasts. Like a concerned mother, Oswald covered Ed’s eyes. Alvarez and Zsasz re-entered with two trays of food. 

“I think it’s funny how for adults, those are for fun but for babies they’re for food. Like wouldn’t that be crazy if that’s how we had to get our food?” Zsasz blurted out. 

“Alright and _that’s_ our cue to leave. We’re going to catch a train back to Gotham. Call me when you get home Ives.” Oswald said. 

A delayed train and an family order of buffalo wings later, Oswald and Ed were in their pajamas and watching a cooking show. 

“That’s bullshit! Saylor totally should’ve won that! Brandon’s ice cream was over-spun!” Oswald yelled, sauce all over his mouth as he pointed a chicken bone at the tv. Ed watched lovingly, he adored Oswald and was so lucky to have met him. 

“Why are you staring at me?” He asked, wiping off his face. Ed didn’t even realize he had been staring. 

“I love you Oswald Cobblepot.”

“I love you too, weirdo.” 

Ed paused.

“Oswald, the idea of you with someone else ever makes me upset. Thinking of someone kissing you and touching you makes me itchy because I know they can’t do it right. This might be the craziest thing I’ve ever done but who cares? I thought buffalo wings would be too spicy and now they’re one of my favorite foods. I want to spend every day with you beside me, Oswald I want to marry you.” 

Oswald tensed up. Ed was so smart and funny and handsome, not to mention a kinky son of a bitch in bed, why settle for him? 

“Why?” Oswald asked. 

“I know I don’t have a ring but I figured it would be more romantic if we went together and picked one. Plus I don’t know your ring size so you’d have to come with anyways...did you say why?” 

Oswald nodded, and Ed was a little offended. To him Oswald was the most spectacular being on Earth and their relationship was far beyond just hooking up. Ed loved Oswald 110% and there was no way that he didn’t feel the same. 

“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, will you marry me?” Ed repeated. 

“...I need to wash my hands.” Oswald blurted out, running to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him before sinking to the floor and hyperventilating.


End file.
